7_grand_stepsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Beelim/Minecraft forum rules/Part 2
Prologue: Osaze and Sithenen A loud cough echoed from the doorway. On a relative scale, Osaze had done well. It was said that long after all other metals in all Stevia had been used to exhaustion, Osaze's ancestors then soon turned to farming in this part of the world. But when Osaze's father Khet had discovered a vast clay deposit hidden under riverbed sand, the family seized the chance. Selk , Osaze's mother, and Khet would spend their days mining the clay from the riverbed, and Osaze would craft it into various objects, especially the clay vessels which were the lifeblood of the Sky God's massive agrarian empire which rested on the harvesting of wheat for trade with the Far Lands (or so they said) for what other metals they could mine there. The wealth Osaze inherited from his father's clay mining operation helped him to gain an even greater treasure which not one of the world's clay, gold and copper could ever by — his wife Sithenen. Even though their bodies were now mottled with age and ached with regrets and physical tribulations, the passion between Osaze and his wife still continued to burn with an ardour that would move even the gods. Another cough. It won't be long now, Osaze thought to himself. The rigours of a long and physically intensive life had left its mark on Osaze. And although Osaze's life seemed better than when he was a young man, it had not been free of tribulations. He had many run-ins with the priests who seemed to take more than they ever gave back, "tithes" they called it. Rival potters and craftsmen undercut his prices, while famine and accidents had taken away two of his six children, while a third was stillborn. And yet, in the midst of it all, Sithenen had always been there for him. At his side. Basking in the glory of his joys. And more importantly, comforting him in the blackest moments which in the city of the Sky God could often blot out the very memories of the former. But now he was ailing. Sithenen was ailing as well. Osaze gazed into his wife's eyes, and she gazed back. Both of them knew that they wouldn't last the summer. It was now time to make arrangements before the darkness would take both of them away from this world forever. The sound of footsteps brought the elderly couple back to their senses. The door creaked open, and Osaze's three children trooped in. In life, when Osaze became a potter, he also engaged in a bit of tinkering on the side, bent on discovering new recipes to craft and new tools to produce for sale. Osaze knew that he was close to achieving a breakthrough, but his ailing health and stuttering breath were all that prevented him from travelling further, working harder and searching more intently for the secrets of the universe. Perhaps one of his children would continue Osaze's quest for knowledge. Category:Blog posts